Future Mirrors
by Nelia
Summary: Exploring a planet Jack finds a girl with an interesting story!! ~ I suck at this....
1. Prologue

"Future Mirrors" By Nelia  
  
Title: Future Mirrors  
  
Author: Nelia  
  
E-mail: karolien_de_paepe@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: Jack x Sam  
  
Season/Sequel Info: None I can think of. Set in Season 4/5 I'm thinkin'.  
  
Status: incomplete  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.yadda yadda.I'm just borrowing it all for entertainment. No money was made, nor do I wish to make any. Wouldn't say no of course, but hey.  
  
Brief Summary: Exploring a planet Jack finds a girl with an interesting story!!  
  
Author's Notes: I'm from Belgium so please keep in mind that I don't speak English very well, so I apologise for any mistakes you find!!! 


	2. Another Planet To Explore!

"Future Mirrors" by Nelia  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * *  
  
Chapter 1: Another Planet To Explore  
  
07.00 Chayenne Mountain  
  
Sg-1 was all geared up and ready to go to some "interesting, worth exploring" planet who would bore Colonel O'Neill out of his wits, make Major Carter dig around the dirt, fascinate Dr. Jackson and make Teal'c raise an eyebrow. They just had to wait for Siler to call "Chevron 7 locked " and an "Sg-1 you have a go " from General Hammond. Once that was said they stepped into the event horizon and were welcomed by . . . well not much. Trees and rocks or course but nothing special.  
  
No matter where they were Colonel O'Neill is still the leader and they had a job to do, so he began giving everybody their orders. "Carter, you look for soil samples and other . . . stuff",  
  
"Daniel you go find some rock you can study",  
  
"and Teal'c you stand guard and watch for any potential treats, while I . . . euh . . . look around!!".  
  
We meet here in say 4 hours TOPS, Daniel, that's 4 not 5, 6, 7 or 12 hours understood?"  
  
Teal'c just nodded his head . "Understood sir" said Carter while checking her science stuff. " Ok, ok, man what's he nagging about?... late? I'm never late!!" said Daniel.  
  
"I believe you are mistaken Daniel Jackson, there was more then one occasion in which you arrived late" said Teal'c while looking for potential threats. "Not true name one!" said Daniel with his hands on his hips.  
  
" Very well, Daniel Jackson, I will attempt to find one, . . . I believe you were one hour late on P3X-475, and on P5Y-2X8 you were so late that Colonel O'Neill was so worried that you were a prisoner of the Goa'uld that he asked Hammond for a rescue team, and on . . . "  
  
" Ok, ok, I got the point, jeez I only asked one!" Teal'c just raised his eyebrow. Carter watched the hole display and laughed to herself while gathering soil samples, she turned to ask Jack something but mainly to watch him while he wasn't looking, god she loved looking at him, his face, his eyes, his lips, oh those lips, what's she wouldn't give to just . . . snap out of it Carter, you wouldn't get near those lips even if your life depended on it, now what was I going to do? . . . right ask him something, she looked around but he was already gone,  
  
" Now were the hell did he get to so quickly?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * *  
  
Jack was walking a little further, just out of sight, he just couldn't stand watching her the whole time, it made his heart ache, because he wished that they could become so much more, but they were not allowed to due to their military ranks, working relationship and the fact that they could be court-martialled. Even if HE didn't care about his career, he couldn't do that to Sam, destroying her career would kill her. So he made a walk like he always did on such " interesting " planets.  
  
He was so deep in thought that he almost lost track of the time , checking his watch it read 10.45 , time to go back. While turning to head back he heard a faint noise, at first he dismissed it as hearing things but when he heard it a second time he went to investigate.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile Daniel, Sam and Teal'c were al ready to go, "For once that I'm on time, he's not here to see it" moaned Daniel  
  
" Major Carter what is the time?" asked Teal'c,  
  
" 11.30" said Sam while checking her watch.  
  
"Is Colonel O'Neill not always on time?"  
  
" Yes, and that kind of worries me, did he say in which direction he was going?". "Not that I know of, no" said Daniel while looking around.  
  
"I don't think he said were he was going Major Carter" said Teal'c "Maybe we should contact him?" .  
  
"Yeah, I'll give him another 30 minutes and if he's not back by then I'll try to contact him " said Sam while checking her watch again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * *  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	3. Get Some Help, ASAP!

Chapter Two: Get Some Help, ASAP!  
  
Meanwhile Jack followed the sound that he heard not 5 minutes ago, to a pile of rocks. He stopped and yelled "Hello? Anyone here? . . . Hello? . . . " He heard nothing but silence but suddenly he heard a faint " Help . . . please help me . . . ". While taking of his gear he yelled back  
  
" Hang on, there are a lot of rocks here, I'll try to remove them, just stay calm and hang on, just hang on !!"  
  
Twenty minutes later back had removes all the rocks and found what seemed to be a young girl, not more then 18 or 19 years old, but she was all beat up and was in urgent need of help. He checked the girl's life signs, they were there and more or less stable. But she was unconscious so he tried to wake her, so she could answer some questions,  
  
" euh . . . hey, hello, wake up . . . hello" he said while gently padding her face. The girl flickered her eyes and managed to open one. She looked at Jack, like she had seen a ghost and gripped his vest to make sure he was really there and managed to day one word before passing out again, "Dad?"  
  
"Dad?, I think she bumped her head real hard, now what? I can't risk moving her, now if only Sam were here' she'd know what to do" thought Jack while checking the girls life signs again. "Carter? . . . The radio! . . ." And on perfect timing there was the voice of the angel he loved so much.  
  
"Major Carter to Colonel O'Neill, come in, over", "Sir, are you alright?" .  
  
"The radio, where's that damn radio when you need it?" Jack said to himself. "Sir, are you receiving me?".  
  
"Yeah, yeah, wait a second will ya, while I look for that DAMN radio . . . got it!! . . . O'Neill . . .";. "Sir?".  
  
"Yeah, it's me!!".  
  
"Are you alright? Where are you?" asked a very worried Sam.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright, but I found a girl about 3 kilometres east from your position, she's hurt real bad, go find Dr. Fraiser and get back here ASAP!!!"  
  
Sam did what was asked from her and arrived with Dr. Fraiser and a medical team 45 minutes later. "Right, where is she?" asked Janet.  
  
"She's over there" Jack said while pointing to the girl, "I've checked her vital signs every minute and there stable but I don't know for how long, she stopped breathing twice, but I always stared again and . . . Janet?" said Jack.  
  
"Yeah?" answered Janet.  
  
"She's hurt real bad!" Janet could real the concern etched on Jack's face and nodded while attempting to her patient. What Janet saw was almost unbelievable , the girl was hurt so bad, you had to look twice to make sure she was a girl and still alive. Her face was al swollen up by the bruises inflicted there, she couldn't open one eye because of it, her lip was open, she had a nasty head injury and most possibly a concussion because of it and lots of cuts and that was just her head, she had a broken leg, internal bleeding, possibly a punctured long and so on and on.  
  
Meanwhile Jack was telling his team-mates what happened, how he found her, how she called him Dad, although he didn't think it meant anything he still mentioned it, when he was finished telling his story and listing to there's he asked Sam to ask Janet how the girl was doing.  
  
"Janet, how's the . . . Oh my god . . . who could do such a thing?".  
  
" I don't know, and were not going to find out if we don't get her to the SGC NOW!!!" Jack who heard everything because he wasn't listing to Daniel go on about some rock he found, snapped into action, "Right people, let's move out as fast as we can, Teal'c you go ahead and tell Hammond were coming and prepare a gurney for transport!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * *  
  
30 minutes later  
  
"Incoming wormhole, receiving GDO- code, it's SG-1, sir!!" .  
  
"Open the iris" Hammond said while running down the stairs with Teal'c in his heel.  
  
Janet was of course the first to come out first and immediately snapped into action: pulse: weak; BP: 70 over 35, get her into the OR now"  
  
Following was Jack, Sam and Daniel. Jack wanted to go after the girl but was stopped by the General Hammond. "Colonel I understand you want to go after her, but who is she?".  
  
"I don't know sir, I just found her under a pile of rocks all beaten up and I just couldn't leave her sir".  
  
"Right, debriefing at 08.00 tomorrow morning, report to the infirmary and let them check you out".  
  
" Yes, sir" they all said at once.  
  
"Oh, and get some rest!!" they all just nodded.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * *  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	4. Is She Alright ?

Chapter 3 : Is She Alright?  
  
14.00 Infirmary  
  
After SG-1 was all checked out and showered all 4 headed back to the infirmary to ask about the girl, but the only thing they told them was that the girl was still in surgery.  
  
Jack stayed the hole time she was in surgery, he didn't know why but he felt slightly responsible for the girl and wouldn't get any rest until he new she was out of danger. And of course the rest of SG-1 was there too, because they wanted to know who she was, especially Sam because there was something about the she'd seen before but couldn't figure out what. So they stayed there for hours, drinking coffee, praying she would be alright and just waiting.  
  
6 hours later: 20.00 hours  
  
They were all so deep in though that they almost didn't hear Janet leave the OR. Jack was the first to speak: "Janet? . . . Is she?. . . alright?", worry in all of his words.  
  
"You weren't kidding when you said that she was hurt real bad, I repaired most of the damage, but I'm afraid she's in a light coma, but breathing on her own now!!".  
  
"Can we see her? "asked Sam.  
  
"Yeah, but keep it brief, she needs her rest"  
  
When they saw her she was hooked up on all sorts of machines and tubes, and she was so white you almost didn't see her in the bed. Her face was all cleaned up, her hair was brushed and her torn clothes were replaced by a hospital gown.  
  
The feeling Sam had before was strengthened by seeing more of her face now, now where had she seen that kind of face before and looked at Jack, it was unbelievable, the girl looked so much like him, the only difference were the eyes and mouth, she wanted to mentioned it, but since nobody else did she kept her mouth shut.  
  
Jack himself had recognised something about the girl too, those eyes and that mouth, where have I seen it before? When Sam turned to look at him he knew where he had seen it before.  
  
After 10 minutes Janet came in and asked them all to leave and ordered them to get some rest, she'll answer all of their questions at the debriefing tomorrow and yes she'll let them know if there's any change.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * *  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	5. Nightmares

Chapter 4: Nightmares  
  
08.00 Briefing room  
  
Hammond was the first to begin "Colonel O'Neill can you tell me what happened there?" Jack told his version of the story, then it was the turn of Sam, Daniel and Teal'c.  
  
"Dr. Fraiser, can you tell me something more about the girl and her condition?" asked Hammond he was done askingSG-1 questions.  
  
"Yes sir, the girl had a Flail chest, punctured spleen, abdominal bruising, occipital bruising, compound right tib fib, collapsed long due to a broken rib, facial lacerations, a broken leg, . . . need I go on sir?".  
  
"No, I got the idea, change of recovery?".  
  
"Although we repaired most of the damage, she fell in a light coma", "what does a light coma mean exactly?" asked Jack.  
  
"Well, a light coma mean she can wake up soon, and that she can react to reactions from the outside,.  
  
"So . . .?" asked a confused Jack.  
  
"So, that means she can most possibly hear us and react to us, maybe even wake up".  
  
" Anything more on her identity?" asked Hammond.  
  
"No, but I'll know something more when I get the results back from her blood work" "Ok, if that is all people, your dismissed!!" said General Hammond wanting to end the briefing who lasted 2 hours this far. Just when everyone was going to leave Janet spoke up "Sir, there's something else".  
  
"Janet?" asked a now worried Jack, he didn't like the way Janet looked "more bad news?" he thought.  
  
"There's something about that girl" said Janet. "Explain!!" asked Hammond.  
  
"Well, all night long she's been having nightmares".  
  
"Nightmares?" asked Sam and Daniel at the same time, Teal'c just raised an eyebrow and look curious.  
  
"Yes" said Janet.  
  
"What's so strange about that we all have them sometime Dr. Fraiser" said Hammond.  
  
"Not like she has, sir, here watch this" Janet said while pushing a video tape in the recorder, "This was from last night, sir"  
  
All six watched how the girl was lying in a hospital bed, see was quit it looked like she was sleeping. Janet pushed the fast forward bottom until it was 22.00 hours. All six looked at the girl in the bed when she started to shake real bad; the nurse who had the night shift didn't notice because she had her back turned to the girl. Suddenly she let out an ear piercing scream and began yelling at someone she probably saw in her dream: "Uncle Teal'c get down, . . . Mom, dad watch out behind you . . . Nooooooo, uncle Danny, Uncle Danny, are you alright? Right Ok, I'll go get Janet, . . . No, John you stay here with uncle Danny, I'm going to get Janet, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD", all eyebrows jumped in the air at that, Sam looked at Jack and he just pulled up his shoulders and kept looking at the girl wincing every time she yelled out in pain , " stop worrying I will be fine . . . I know I love you too" continued the girl, "Jaaaaannnneeettt, Jaaaaannnneeettt, where the hell are you, this is no time for hide and seek, . . . Ah there you are , you have to come uncle Danny is hurt and he . . . Janet? What's wrong?  
  
Aaaaaah" a cry of surprise and shock "Oh no, no, no, no, Janet who the hell did this to you? . . . YOU!!! . . . You miserable glowing eyed freak, I'll kill you . . . No, no, let me go, NO!! I won't tell you squat you low life . . . AAAAAhhhh"  
  
everybody winced when they heard the girl scream although she just lay in the bed and nobody was hurting her, only they nurses and Janet were there trying to calm her down but nothing seemed to help , " you may torture me all you want , I won't talk, . . . AAAAAhhhh"  
  
another ear piercing scream meanwhile Janet is preparing an injection, but when she injected it nothing happened the girl just kept on screaming and kicking it took 5 nurses and Janet to keep her in bed. Suddenly she started convulsing and yelling to let her go and kicking and suddenly like it started it ended and the girl fell asleep once again.  
  
Everybody was so shocked and quiet you could hear a needle drop. Janet was the first to speak "And that happened 3 times this night and they seem to last longer every time".  
  
" What was that you gave her?" asked Hammond.  
  
"A sedative sir, she was obviously in pain and I wanted to stop it . . .".  
  
"Didn't seem to work" said Jack.  
  
"No, and that's what I don' understand I have her more then the usual dose and more then one, but her body seemed to reject it", said Janet.  
  
" Why? " asked Daniel.  
  
" I don't why, maybe I'll get some answers if I get the results of the blood work"  
  
"Right, SG-1, your missions are postponed until we get some answers, we'll get to the bottom of this, dismissed" said Hammond.  
  
Everybody went his own way, Sam was going to test those soil samples she brought back, Daniel was going to study that rock he found, Teal'c was overdue for his Kel' no' reem and Jack went to the gym to work out but meanly to set his senses on anything but he girl, it didn't seem to work though. Everybody had a hard time concentrating after what they saw on that video, especially since the girl new everyone, but nobody seem to know her.  
  
So they all headed back to the infirmary to check up on the girl, when Sam, Daniel and Teal'c arrived Jack was already there watching the girl from a chair near her bed, none of thought in was strange that he was there, he was the one that found the girl after all and that made him feel responsible and the fact she called him dad didn't help at all.  
  
Janet was there too, checking her vital signs when Jack asked her a question "Anymore nightmares?". "No, they seemed to have stopped for now" said Janet.  
  
"Dr. Fraiser" interrupted a nurse carrying a big brown envelope. "Yes?" answered Janet.  
  
"Here are the results of the girl's blood work like you requested" said the nurse while handing over the envelope.  
  
" Thank you, let's have a look" while Janet was reading the papers, SG-1 saw her face change from neutral to shock to utter unbelief.  
  
"Janet, what's wrong?" asked Sam.  
  
"I have to see you all and General Hammond now"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * *  
  
General's Office  
  
Hammond was on the phone with president explaining what happened the last few days. When he heard a knock on his door. "Yes, come in" Janet went into his office .  
  
" Yes Mister President, that's right . . . no need to call the NID just yet, no . . . no I don't think she's a treat . . ." he said while looking at Janet who nodded no, "yes, Mister President, I understand, Bye Mister President . . . " Hammond said while putting down his phone, " Yes, what is it Doctor Fraiser?".  
  
" Well sir, I got the result of the blood work back" she said "And?" Hammond asked  
  
"And I think it's better when SG-1 is here too, sir!!" Janet said. "All right, call them" Hammond said.  
  
"There already here, sir" answered Janet.  
  
Briefing Room  
  
"Mind telling us what's going on Doctor Fraiser" Jack asked when he saw her and General Hammond enter the briefing room, he couldn't stand being left in the blue like this and it was starting to get on his nerves.  
  
"Calm down, Jack" said Daniel in a futile attempt to calm his friend. "I'm calm, in fact I've never been so calm in my entire life.  
  
"Sir? Daniel's right, calm down so Janet can tell us what's going on" One look at Sam and he'd shut his mouth, anything for her.  
  
"Come on Janet, tell us" said Sam all nerves herself.  
  
"Well, the results seem to indicate that the girl has ten different DNA strands".  
  
" Ten, I thought we only had two?" said Sam not getting it.  
  
"Yes, one from each parent" said Daniel.  
  
" Yes, that's correct so I tested all DNA strands, and it seems that in fact two DNA strands are human, probably one from each parent . . . ".  
  
"And the other eight?" asked Hammond.  
  
"Well, the other eight are alien!!" .  
  
"Alien?" asked Jack , "She's not goa'uld is she?".  
  
"No, I can't tell what it is and how it got there . . . we'll just have to wait until the girl wakes up . . .".  
  
"When will that be Doctor?" asked Hammond, just when Janet was about to answer they heard : " Code Blue in the infirmary I repeat Code Blue in the infirmary , Dr. Fraiser report to the infirmary!!!" They all jumped up and ran after Janet. There was nobody else but the girl in the infirmary so they knew who was having the Code blue.  
  
Infirmary  
  
When they arrived a nurse was giving a hart massage, when Janet dismissed her she continued herself. "Janet, what going on?" asked a very worried Jack.  
  
"She was having one or her nightmares sir, when suddenly her hart stopped . . . I'm sorry sir!!!" the nurse said who was giving her a hart massage a short while ago.  
  
Meanwhile Janet was in full doctor mode: "Give me 10 cc's inaprovaline and charge the paddles to 100, . . . give them to me . . . clear . . . " and everybody stepped back while SG-1 looked on in horror in their eyes praying the girl would be alright. " . . . wait . . . wait, we have a pulse . . . " yelled Janet .  
  
"What? . . . What is it? . . .What just happened here?" asked a clearly worried Jack.  
  
"I don't know, I don't understand it, she flat lined and now she's stable again!!", "Strange!" said Sam.  
  
"You can say that again!!" said a confused Daniel.  
  
"Now what?" asked Jack  
  
"Now . . . we wait for her to wake up . . ." answered Janet.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * *  
  
The girl was in a coma for weeks and every night sometimes even during the day, the girl had the same nightmares but every time they seemed to last longer and longer then before.  
  
Working in shifts, SG-1 was always there, day and night, just looking at her or talking to her hoping she would wake up soon or reading her stories, myths or just some hockey match they'd seen. Until one day the girl finally woke up.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	6. You Won't Trick Me You Won't !

Chapter 5: You Won't Trick Me, You Won't!!!  
  
She heard a faint noise, but was to tired listen what they were saying, but the noise wouldn't go away in fact in was getting louder and louder, until she could understand what they ware saying: somebody was asking her to open her eyes, sleep was gone now, she wanted to know who was asking her to open her eyes and why, "Yes, that's it, open wide, that's it" said the voice. The light that was shown in her eyes were so bright she'd shut them again, slowly she began to come accustomed to the light and opened them all the way. But when she saw who she was looking at, she was totally shocked "Janet?", asked the girl.  
  
"Yeah, do you know me?" asked Janet not recognising the girl.  
  
"Yeah, but your dead, so this is impossible . . . aha . . . I get it, nice try . . . you bloody snakes, it's not going to work this time . . ." said the girl.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Janet not getting it.  
  
"A trick, nice try, I'm not going to talk though!!" said the girl with so much anger.  
  
"Get General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 in here ASAP" yelled Janet at a soldier.  
  
"Yes m' am" said the soldier running off.  
  
"Calling reinforcements good idea, you tricks not working ay, bad luck . . ." yelled the girl.  
  
"Calm down, your not a prisoner here, you are at a place called . . . " said Janet trying to calm the girl.  
  
" . . . the SGC, I know bloody well, were I am, but you don't need to remind me though, the place was destroyed, I'm sure of it . . . " yelled the girl at Janet  
  
" Janet? What's going on?" asked Sam.  
  
"Dr. Fraiser care to explain why I forced to interrupt the Presidents phone call?" said an not to happy Hammond.  
  
"Well, the girl's awake sir, but she things were goa'uld and thinks were all part of a trick to make her talk" said Janet.  
  
"Oh, brought in the cavalry, why not, . . . oh and the very best mom AND dad " she said while looking at Jack and Sam, who more confused then before.  
  
" . . . and uncle Danny, uncle Teal'c and Uncle George, . . . well I think you missed a person or two!!! " the girl said while looking at the rest of SG-1, who looked very surprised to say the least. " . . . still not going to talk though" she said while looking at the ceiling " . . . why don't you call in Cassandra now . . ." all eyes brows raised at that " . . . or John?" then she looked like she just realised something and suddenly begins to sniffle and then cry " oh, John, John, John, . . . god damn you, why didn't you listen to me? . . ." after that the girl couldn't say anything more she was crying so hard.  
  
Sam's heart went out for the girl, she went to the girl to comfort her, she sat on the bed and spoke calming words to the girl so sooth her, even Jack came closer and lay a hand on the girls shoulder. Suddenly she gripped Sam and said "Oh, mom, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I can never make it right . . . I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, . . . It's all my fault, . . . " crying all the way.  
  
"For what?" asked Jack.  
  
" For getting everybody and both off you killed . . . and I'm sorry . . . I can never make it right, you're gone forever . . . " the girl said crying her eyes out.  
  
"Sssshhh, it's ok, Sssshhh, everything is going to be alright, Sssshhh" said Sam trying to comfort the girl.  
  
The cried for hours until she stopped because there were basically no tears left and she fell asleep in Sam's lap. " Wow, what was that about? Mom?" Jack asked looking at Sam.  
  
" I don't know, but it worries me, it really worries me . . ." said Sam stroking the girl hair.  
  
" It seems that the girl has been trough a lot of events" said Teal'c speaking for the first time.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	7. From The Future ?

Chapter 6: From The Future????  
  
Days later the girl finally believed them they weren't goa'uld and that they weren't part from some trick to get some information out of her. " Can we ask you some questions?" asked Sam  
  
" Yeah, sure, fire away !!!" said the girl trying to sit up in her bed.  
  
" Ok, Let start with your name" said Jack.  
  
" My name is Charlene Amanda Catherine Carter - O'Neill, member of SG-1" said the girl looking down trying not to look at them.  
  
" Wow, that's some name" said Jack.  
  
The girl just smiled at that, and said "that's why everybody calls me Charlie, it's a lot easier, except uncle Teal'c of course he always uses my full name even if I ask him not to, but I think he just likes bugging me" Teal'c just raised an eyebrow at that, he likes the girl and yes he would enjoy calling her my her full name, if she really was an O'Neill she would really enjoy it even if he didn't show it.  
  
" We . . . euh . . . checked your DNA and euh . . ." asked Janet  
  
" You wanna know how I got the Alien DNA?" everybody just nodded.  
  
" Well, when mom was pregnant with me, they went to some "boring science" planet to talk to the inhabitants about naquadah, dad was completely against it but mom went anyway. Everything want fine until some damn, goa'uld decided to take over the planet, SG-1, 2 and 3 had to fight their way out but mom was shot in the stomach and I was on the verge of dying and dad panicked and dialled the asguard home world, they said the only way to save me was to add some of their DNA to me" explained the girl. " They would say that you are to young to understand the science behind it." said the girl and they all raised their eyebrows " I know" she said raising her eyebrow.  
  
" I know your sceptical mom . . . I mean Major Carter, but it's not because your can't see anything different about me that their isn't anything different" she said to a now shocked Sam.  
  
" How did you . . .? she asked and Charlie just smiled.  
  
" Carter?" asked Jack  
  
" I was just thinking that" said Sam, still not believing it.  
  
" What?" asked Jack.  
  
" How did you?" asked Sam.  
  
Charlie just tapped a finger on her temple and said " One of the gifts from the asguard"  
  
" What else do you have that is asguard?" asked Daniel  
  
" Well, I understand everything behind the Stargate, DHD and other Stargate stuff, I speak all the 4 languages from the great alliance, I can read minds but only if I want to and that's it.  
  
"Oh!" said Jack  
  
" So, you speak the 4 great languages, then you can help translating me . . ."  
  
"Daniel, the girl isn't out of bed yet and you're already asking her stuff" said Jack.  
  
The girl laughed and said " Uncle Danny is the same in each universe"  
  
"Each universe? . . . You mean your from another universe?" asked Hammond  
  
" Yeah! I go through them all the time" said Charlie  
  
" But how? Our mirror was destroyed" said Sam  
  
" So was ours, but mom and I found a way to go to other universes by just going through the Stargate, but we can switch it off whenever we want to so we can still go to other planets in our universe " answered the girl.  
  
" You're a part of SG-1?" asked Hammond.  
  
" Yes . . . I am, " said Charlie , proud in her eyes.  
  
" How old are you?" asked Sam.  
  
" I was born in 2005 and we're 2026 now, so that would make me 21 years old" said Charlie.  
  
They all looked so shocked they didn't know what to say so they looked at each other and Charlie  
  
" What? . . . What did I say?" asked Charlie not getting it.  
  
" 2005? . . . 2026? . . . That's impossible! . . . Your from the future?" asked Sam shock written all over her face.  
  
" No, I'm not, I from 2026! " said Charlie oblivious to what their getting at.  
  
" Well, were 2001 here!" said Jack  
  
The shock on the girl was obvious " That's impossible the machine would never take me to the past, only to another universe . . . it must have been broken . . "  
  
" Are their any other members onSG-1?" asked Teal'c speaking for the first time.  
  
The girl smiled and said " Yes, SG-1 exist out of Me, Uncle Danny, Uncle Teal'c, Cassandra Fraiser" all eyebrows raided at that" and . . . euh . . . John" she swallowed hard at that.  
  
" So, Cassandra is part of SG-1?" asked Janet not really liking it that her stepdaughter is out there most possibly to come back hurt or worse . . . dead.  
  
" Yeah, and she's pretty good, been decorated like a million times, she's 30 ya know, and Aunt Janet is so very proud of her and you will too ya know!!" Charlie said reassuring Janet.  
  
" Can I ask what happened what to the alterned me, Major Carter and General Hammond?" asked Jack.  
  
" Well, Uncle George was forced to retire but he still visits the SGC everyday, guess he can't miss the action, so dad was made General after that and mom was made a Colonel, but she doesn't go in the field much, she mostly works in the labs" answered Charlie with a big smile on her face.  
  
" You keep on mentioning someone called John, can I ask who he is?" asked Daniel.  
  
"Well, John is the son off uncle Danny and the late Sha're, but before he was known as She'fu but he decided to take a more human name when he came to live on earth, so he took the name of his grandfather on father's side and he's . . . euh . . ." answered Charlie with much difficulty.  
  
" And he's what?" asked General Hammond  
  
" And he's . . . euh . . . my husband!!" answered Charlie with tears in her eyes. " Your husband?" asked Sam  
  
" Yeah, we were married a year ago, on top of the mountain, the most beautiful day in my life!!" she said smiling.  
  
" What did you mean with son of me and Sha're? We didn't have any children!! I knew Sha're had a son with Apophis, which I really hate him for by the way, and he was called She'fu!! And what do you mean live on earth?" said Daniel.  
  
" Well, a year after I was born, the gate activated and She'fu came through he said he came to live with his father, you I guess, on earth, he also said that Omadasala, mother earth, teach him everything their was to teach and said that his destiny lay here on earth, and because his name wasn't exactly human he chose a name and he took his grandfathers name, because that was a good Jackson name , so now his name was John Jackson. We grew up together and fell in love, he always said I was his destiny and that was the reason he was send here, I didn't believe him though but it was sweet none the less and know he's dead, . . . I think?" answered Charlie in one breath.  
  
" I still don't get the part where he's Sha'res and my son!!" said Daniel  
  
" Well, . . ." started Charlie " it's a long story but I'll try to shorten it, it seemed that Sha're was pregnant with uncle Danny's child when she was taken by Apophis but didn't know it, when she got the snake the pregnancy was put on hold, don't ask me how that's more my mom's territory, but when she and Apophis . . . euh . . . ya know"  
  
" Had sex!!" said Jack and everybody watched him "well, it's true isn't it? Ok, I'll say it more civilised: when they had sexual intercourse!! Happy? "  
  
"Yeah, well, their baby began to grow again instead of Apophis his baby, but it still got all the goa'uld knowledge of him and Ammunet, Aunt Janet found out about that when she examined John and his blood when he came to live on earth, it made uncle Danny the most happy man in the world when he realised that Sha're was still a little bit alive in their son!! My dad said that he was grinning like a sheep all week!!" she said laughing.  
  
" So, so , so that means that there is a big change that She'fu here is my son too?" asked an overexcited Daniel.  
  
" Daniel, the change that She'fu is your son is slim to none, remember the forks in the road!!" explained Sam.  
  
" Yeah, but if there is a remote possibility then we have to go get him and let Dr. Fraiser check him out" said Daniel  
  
" NO!!!" yelled Charlie and everybody turned so fast it's a wonder they don't have whiplash.  
  
" Why not?" asked Daniel  
  
" Well, if this is 2001, then you can't do that until 2006, I'm sorry, but everyday that's been said here are future events for you and if you go know you change the future and I can't let that happen!!"  
  
" But this an alternate universe , not everything is the same here!!" said Sam  
  
"Maybe but everything has been said here, is the same here and in my world!!" Charlie said.  
  
"Yeah, but still, you can't know for certain!!" said Janet  
  
" Wait I say some things that happened in my world and you say if it happened here too!!, ok?" asked Charlie  
  
" Ok, fair enough, fire away !!" said Jack hoping she would be right that everything is the same so he most possibly marry Sam and have a beautiful and smart daughter.  
  
" Ok, euh . . . Dr. Fraiser, you were married once and your husband said " Get it out of your mind honey buns, there's a reason why they call it this man's army!! When your were going into the Air force and you said that this wasn't the army but the air force and they had women for ages!! And you adopted Cassandra when she stayed on earth, right?" said the girl  
  
" Euh . . . correct" stammered Janet  
  
" Ok, General Hammond, you were the one that helped SG-1 in 1969, euh you watched the moon landing in the hospital were your father lay after his first heart attack, your wife died of cancer and you grandchildren's names are Tayla and Tessa,, correct?"  
  
" That's right" said Hammond  
  
" Teal'c your father was killed my Kronos when he lost an unwinable battle, you and your mother fled to Chulak, you once led a go your best friend when Apophis ordered you to kill him, you were also the one that killed Sha're!!, correct?"  
  
" That is correct!!" said Teal'c  
  
" Major Carter, your mom died in an car accident because your father was late to pick her up, when your father told you what happened you were baking chocolate ship cookies, when your got cancer he decided to get you into NASA, not knowing you were off exploring the galaxy, before he died he told what was going on and took him to the Tok'ra to be joined, so he became a liaison between Earth and the Tok'ra, you were also the one that get him back together with is son, you brother, who has to 2 children and you were once joined by a Tok'ra named Jolinar, right?"  
  
" Euh . . . that's right" said Sam swallowing hard.  
  
" Dr. Jackson, you saw you parents die in front of you when you were a little boy, you were in a lot of foster homes after that, you were laughed at when you said that pyramids were landing sites for Alien ships, you were also the one that figured out the Stargate, you married Sha're, who was a gift by the way, on Babylon and stayed there until Colonel came to get you back!! Correct?"  
  
" Rrrright?" said a freaked out Daniel, she knows more then most of my friends!!  
  
" Ok, Colonel O'Neill, your son shot himself with our gun, in 1982 you were on a mission in Germany that all went wrong and you lost your best friend there, in Iraky wars you were though dead and left behind by Cromwell and spent 3 months in a stinky Iraky prison and you once had a parachute mishap, your chute opened a little late and you hid the ground and broke 9 bones including skull fractures, the only thing that kept you going was Sara because you had to see her again, right?"  
  
" Wow, you know more about me then me!! I guess she proved her point!!!" said a surprised Jack. Charlie just smiled and yawned.  
  
"Hey, that's right, we forgot something to ask you, can you tell me what happened on your earth, in your time, and why you are here?" asked Sam  
  
Charlie seemed to really have to think about that, she was concentrating, searching in her memories to find an answer for Sam's quesion cause her forehead was all wrinkly because of it and when she finally answered " I'm sorry but I can't answer your question Major Carter, I don't seem to remember, like I have a hole in my memory" she seemed so sad that she couldn't remember that everybody felt sympathy because that's one off the worst things that could happen to you, losing you memory.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it, it will come to you, give it time" said Jack trying to reassure Charlie.  
  
"And what about your nightmares? What are they about?" asked Daniel wanting to ask the question the hole time since something obviously serious happened on their planet and to them all and there has to be reason that she was the only one there from her time.  
  
"Nightmares?" asked the girl yawning "What nightmares?"  
  
" You don't remember you nightmares?" asked Sam  
  
"No, should I?" asked Charlie  
  
" Well, yeah, they seemed to be pretty intense, your hart stopped once because of it!!" said Janet, checking her chart.  
  
" Sorry I don't remember any nightmares or anything that happened on my planet and by the way thanks to my Asguard DNA I don't have nightmares, it's impossible for me to have them, Thor told me so . . ." answered Charlie not believing them.  
  
" But you have had them several even and they seem to last longer every time " said Sam.  
  
" But I never had a nightmare before, it's impossible, it is, it really is" said Charlie.  
  
" Here, we can show you" said Janet while pushing a TV in front of Charlie with the help of Teal'c and then pushed a video in the video recorder and pressed play. They all watched the display again and again winced when she yelled out in pain while keeping an eye on Charlie and her reaction, which was strange to say none the least, she watched with her eyes closed and seemed to be miles away. When the video was done she kept silent and when she didn't open her eyes after a couple of minutes they asked her what was wrong and when she didn't answer after that Jack decided to give her a light shake.  
  
" Hey Charlie, what's wrong" said Jack giving her a light shake on the shoulder.  
  
" Stay away, you bloody Goa'uld" yelled the girl at Jack retracting her shoulder, she kept on yelling until she saw that is was Jack and she began to realise that she was no longer with the Goa'uld.  
  
" Oh, Colonel O'Neill I'm sorry, I thought you were a Goa'uld, I didn't mean to yell at you . . ." Charlie said rubbing her eyes.  
  
" Hey, don't worry I get that all the time . . ." said Jack smiling at Charlie trying to reassure her.  
  
Charlie just smiled back and said "Thanks".  
  
" Do you remember something now" asked Sam  
  
"I only remember 1 thing, and that are the Goa'uld, that's all I'm really sorry" answered Charlie while yawning all the way.  
  
" Hey, don't worry about, it isn't you fault." said Sam smiling  
  
" Maybe we could contact the Tok'ra . . . said Teal'c  
  
" Why is that" asked General Hammond  
  
" Don't they have a device that amplifies your memories?" said Teal'c  
  
" Yes, that right, the memory device, we could use that" said Sam  
  
" Good thinking" said Jack and Teal'c just bowed his head.  
  
" All right, we will contact the Tok'ra if Charlie agrees to use it" said General Hammond  
  
" You will have to do it tomorrow . . ." said Janet while pointing at Charlie you lay sleeping peacefully.  
  
After asking Charlie questions for about 3 hours they decided to let her rest and come back tomorrow and on request of Sam they contacted the Tok'ra who promised to come the next day.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW #################################################  
  
"Then I guess we'd better give him something worth watching, hadn't  
  
we, Duo?" Heero said.  
  
Heero's response to Wufei's teasing caught Duo by surprise. But when  
  
he turned his head to look at Heero, he saw the flushed cheeks and  
  
slight hint of discomfort in his eyes. 'He's trying to get past  
  
feeling uncomfortable about kissing in front of Fei; the comment was  
  
an attempt to match Fei's teasing mood. They're both really tryin' to  
  
make this work...' "Yep, we'll have to give him a good show," Duo  
  
agreed with a conspiratorial grin and a wink. He shifted up onto his  
  
knees and crawled over closer to Heero. Draping his arms over Heero's  
  
shoulders, he leaned forward to kiss his earlobe first. He whispered,  
  
"Want to have some fun and really give him a show?"  
  
The mischief in Duo's voice almost made Heero say no. But he knew  
  
that Duo wouldn't get *too* carried away. He trusted Duo; he knew  
  
that Duo wouldn't deliberately embarrass him. He murmured softly and  
  
a bit hesitantly, "Okay..."  
  
Hearing the hesitation in Heero's response, Duo adjusted his idea  
  
slightly. He'd let Heero take the lead, that way he wouldn't  
  
accidentally push Heero too fast. Heero had come a long way over the  
  
past few days; he barely hesitated over unexpected contact from him  
  
now and he was getting a lot better about contact from Wufei too. But  
  
it would still be better to let Heero get things started. He kissed  
  
his way lightly across Heero's cheek, teasingly pecked the tip of his  
  
nose instead of his mouth, then brushed the other cheek on his way  
  
across to the so-far-neglected ear on that side. Softly, he  
  
whispered, "Okay. Push me over backwards across his legs and just -  
  
experiment. Have some fun; explore a little; I trust you."  
  
'What *is* he up to?' Wufei wondered silently. Duo seemed to be doing  
  
a lot of teasing and whispering. He hadn't so much as brushed a kiss  
  
across Heero's lips yet, though he seemed to have kissed just about  
  
every other part of his face. Even as he thought that, Heero's eyes  
  
flickered shut involuntarily as Duo gently brushed light kisses around  
  
them, then on his closed eyelids. 'That must be very - frustrating -  
  
on the receiving end. Heero must be getting impatient for a proper  
  
kiss by now...' So he wasn't surprised when Heero suddenly moved his  
  
hands from where they'd rested at Duo's waist to his shoulders. But  
  
he *was* surprised when Heero pushed Duo backwards across *his*  
  
outstretched legs.  
  
Heero smirked into the kiss as he brought Duo's teasing to an end,  
  
capturing his lips as they landed. Wufei had actually yelped in  
  
surprise as he and Duo suddenly landed virtually in his lap. He could  
  
feel Duo grinning against his lips too. They'd definitely caught  
  
Wufei off-guard. Duo's idea was working quite nicely already.  
  
'Experiment, have some fun, and explore...' Well, he really didn't  
  
know what Duo had in mind... But there were a few things he'd been  
  
wondering about...  
  
Duo parted his lips readily when he felt Heero's tongue brush  
  
tentatively against them. He'd been considering trying that for a  
  
couple of days now but he hadn't been sure that Heero was ready for it  
  
yet. And he wouldn't start something with Wufei that he didn't do  
  
with Heero too. He had to keep his physical relationship with them  
  
both in balance. Especially right now, when the three of them were  
  
just starting to figure out how to make this - the three of them  
  
together - work. 'Letting Heero take the lead and giving him explicit  
  
permission to experiment was an even better idea than I realized...  
  
Maybe I'm making too much of an allowance for his relative newness  
  
with physical contact...'  
  
Wufei closed his jaw with a snap. 'I guess he really meant it when he  
  
said they'd better give me something worth watching...' He was pretty  
  
sure that there was tongue involved in that kiss. And their hands  
  
were doing a fair bit of wandering too. Not to mention the fact that  
  
Heero was - well, lying mostly on top of Duo. 'And that they're  
  
*both* basically in *my* lap!' Not that he *minded*... He had a  
  
*very* good view from here... A little voice inside pointed out that  
  
he obviously had unsuspected voyeuristic tendencies and he really  
  
shouldn't be enjoying the show quite *this* much. Shouldn't he be  
  
feeling left out? Jealous? After all, this was considerably more  
  
than just Duo paying *a* kiss that he owed. But before he could  
  
pursue that train of thought too far, the kiss was breaking off and  
  
Heero was pushing himself up to a kneeling position before offering  
  
Duo a hand.  
  
Duo gave Wufei a smug grin, "Enjoy watching the show, Fei? I know  
  
that *we* sure enjoyed putting it on, didn't we Heero?"  
  
Heero's cheeks became even warmer but he managed to smirk and agree,  
  
"Yes." He definitely had. 'And I didn't even freeze when Duo ran his  
  
hands up under my shirt!' he exulted silently. Maybe only because he  
  
already had one under Duo's so that it wasn't entirely unexpected?  
  
Well, it didn't matter, he hadn't frozen even briefly and that was the  
  
important part. And although he'd *mostly* been able to forget that  
  
Wufei was watching them, he hadn't forgotten completely. He'd  
  
remembered that they had to be careful not to leave Wufei out of  
  
things for too long and had broken things off before he was really  
  
ready to because of that. It wouldn't have been fair not to. Despite  
  
how much he'd been enjoying himself.  
  
"Yes, I did," Wufei admitted, his cheeks flushing. A small part of  
  
him - that hidebound, traditional bit - protested faintly but he  
  
ignored it. He *had* enjoyed watching them kiss. Which was a good  
  
thing, considering the relationship that the three of them were going  
  
to have together. "Hopefully we can entertain Heero just as much," he  
  
added, shooting Duo a mischievous look. Though he *was* a bit limited  
  
by the fact that he only had one good arm and his ribs were still damn  
  
sore.  
  
"Hmm, well, we can sure try..." Duo answered. He crawled over to  
  
straddle Wufei's lap, facing him. Wufei's ribs and arm limited things  
  
a bit; this was the best way he could think of to let him get at least  
  
almost as close as he'd been to Heero without hurting Fei. He braced  
  
one arm against the wall to keep from leaning too heavily against  
  
Wufei and slid the other around him.  
  
Meeting Duo's kiss, Wufei wasn't too surprised when the tip of Duo's  
  
tongue ran lightly over his lips. 'I *thought* there was tongue  
  
involved in their kiss...' He opened his mouth eagerly, accepting the  
  
welcome intrusion. Sliding his good hand up under Duo's shirt, he  
  
pressed firmly against Duo's back, pulling him closer, not caring that  
  
his injured arm and ribs twinged at the increased pressure.  
  
His cheeks warm with slight embarrassment, Heero leaned one shoulder  
  
against the wall while watching Duo kiss Wufei. His lips were still  
  
tingling and he could still taste Duo. He wouldn't have minded doing  
  
a little more "experimenting". 'But now that I know Duo doesn't mind,  
  
I can always take the lead another time...' He hadn't tried to before  
  
because he was a little hesitant over possibly doing something - well,  
  
silly. Of reminding the others just how inexperienced he was at  
  
simple human contact let alone kissing and making out. But he hadn't  
  
done anything wrong; Duo had seemed to enjoy the kiss as much as he  
  
had.  
  
'Just as much as he and Wufei are enjoying their kiss...' And - he  
  
was enjoying watching them. More than he'd ever have believed he  
  
would. 'Maybe because Duo and I already had ours? And I know that  
  
when they're done, it's my turn to kiss Wufei?' Maybe. Heero was  
  
just glad that it didn't make him feel hurt and left out.  
  
Duo let Wufei pull him closer, trusting that Fei would be careful of  
  
his own injuries and not let Duo hurt him. He slipped his hand up  
  
under Fei's shirt, enjoying the feel of warm skin and firm muscle.  
  
Enjoying the unique taste of Wufei's kiss just as he'd enjoyed that of  
  
Heero's. 'Sometimes, it's still hard to believe this is all real...'  
  
he thought in wonder as he finally broke off the kiss. He smiled at  
  
Wufei before turning his head towards Heero. "So how was the show?"  
  
he grinned.  
  
Heero flushed and admitted, "Nice."  
  
Wufei gave Heero an understanding smile. "It feels odd to admit it,  
  
doesn't it?"  
  
Heero nodded in agreement. He was glad to hear that Wufei had the  
  
same reaction. Enjoying watching the others kiss yet at the same time  
  
not being entirely sure that he *should* be. Or that he should be  
  
very willing to admit to it.  
  
As Duo carefully climbed off his lap, Wufei met Heero's eyes. "Guess  
  
it's our turn to entertain Duo now..." He held his good hand out in  
  
invitation. "Right, Heero?"  
  
"Yes..." Heero crawled across the mattress towards Wufei. Kneeling  
  
beside him, he hesitated. He wasn't sure whether he should duplicate  
  
Duo's action and climb on Wufei's lap or not. 'I'm not sure whether  
  
Wufei would mind that or not... We haven't been in that close of  
  
contact before...'  
  
Watching Heero, Wufei saw his hesitation and guessed what was creating  
  
the uncertainty. He caught hold of Heero's arm and tugged. "Make  
  
yourself comfortable like Duo did," he invited.  
  
Heero settled himself straddling Wufei's legs, careful not to jar  
  
Wufei's broken arm. He placed his hands carefully, one cupping  
  
Wufei's neck and the other behind his back. 'Should I kiss him the  
  
way I kissed Duo or is that too intimate for us still? I'm not sure  
  
where my boundaries are with Wufei...'  
  
Seeing the hesitation still lingering in Heero's eyes, Wufei realized,  
  
'He's still not sure... We need to get past this; he has to  
  
understand that his touch and kiss are as welcome as Duo's...' He  
  
*could* just take the initiative himself - but that wouldn't address  
  
the real issue. He raised his hand to stroke Heero's cheek lightly.  
  
"Heero - don't worry about it so much..." he said softly. "You won't  
  
do anything wrong. You are just as welcome as Duo. Okay?"  
  
Leaning against the wall beside Wufei, Duo smiled gently as the  
  
uncertainty slowly faded from Heero's face. It didn't *completely*  
  
disappear; that could only come with time. 'But it's a start. He's  
  
been fine with touches or kisses that Fei initiated once he got past  
  
that initial brief freezing in uncertainty at any form of contact.  
  
But he hasn't been comfortable initiating anything with Fei. He just  
  
hasn't been sure that he's welcome. I'm glad Fei realized that and  
  
made a point of telling him that he *is*.' He watched happily as  
  
Heero and Wufei kissed. It was definitely a slower, more cautious  
  
kiss than either of them had shared with him but they both seemed to  
  
be enjoying it.  
  
Wufei held himself in check, not wanting to take the lead. Whatever  
  
Heero initiated, he would respond to - but this time he thought it was  
  
important that he leave it up to Heero to make the first move. 'He  
  
has to accept that he won't do anything wrong and make me mad. That  
  
the relationship we're building between us is just as important as the  
  
one each of us is building with Duo.'  
  
'He said that I was as welcome as Duo; that I wouldn't do anything  
  
wrong...' Heero reminded himself. Cautiously, he parted his lips and  
  
touched his tongue to Wufei's mouth. When Wufei's lips immediately  
  
allowed him entrance, he gained confidence and deepened the kiss.  
  
Duo watched carefully, waiting for the moment that Heero and Wufei  
  
began to break off the kiss. As soon as they began to separate, he  
  
moved to kneel beside them, leaning so that he could wrap one arm  
  
around each of them, pulling them into a group hug. "I love you  
  
both," he said softly, pressing a kiss to each one's cheek. 'We  
  
*will* make this work. We all want it to; we'll do whatever it  
  
takes...'  
  
***  
  
"Duo, were you planning to drop by Preventers HQ this morning to see  
  
Une?" Heero asked. It was only Tuesday but the week would disappear  
  
in no time. He knew that Duo had planned to talk to Une about taking  
  
up that standing job offer she'd made before he went back to L2.  
  
"Umm, actually, I think I'll call and set up an appointment for  
  
tomorrow if I can get one," Duo said as he started clearing the  
  
breakfast table. "I figured I'd better try and get through the rest  
  
of the list of houses today. Even after we find one, we still have to  
  
arrange a mortgage and everything. That's going to take a couple of  
  
days just to get things started. And I don't really think I can put  
  
off going back to L2 again." He couldn't leave Hilde in the lurch  
  
indefinitely; he'd have to go back and help hire and train someone to  
  
do all the things he'd been doing. She'd known that he wasn't  
  
completely content at the yard and even though he hadn't given her any  
  
details beyond the fact that he was going to join Heero and Wufei in  
  
the Preventers, she'd been perfectly understanding regarding the fact  
  
that he wanted to sell out his share of the business. She'd put  
  
things in motion on that end right away. By the time he went back at  
  
the end of the week, she'd have the financing lined up to buy him out  
  
and the first batch of applicants scheduled for interviews.  
  
"Why don't you set up an appointment so we can get preapproval for a  
  
mortgage too?" Wufei suggested. "Schedule it for lunchtime or late  
  
afternoon; I'm sure we can manage to take a little extra time for  
  
lunch or leave a bit early and make the time up the next day if need  
  
be. That way there won't be any delay once we find a house; we'll be  
  
able to make a firm offer right away."  
  
"Okay," Duo agreed. He and Hilde had dealt with enough financial  
  
institutions while they were struggling to get the yard back on its  
  
feet that he would have no problem getting that lined up. And it  
  
would take a tiny bit of the pressure off in terms of how quickly they  
  
needed to find a house. If the financing was settled in advance, it  
  
would save quite a bit of time when they actually went to buy the  
  
house. Assuming they could *find* one...  
  
Glancing at his watch, Duo commented, "You two better get going or  
  
you'll be late." He set the dishes aside so that he could kiss Heero  
  
and Wufei goodbye. "I'll see you tonight. Hopefully with a list of a  
  
few houses for us to go look at..."  
  
"Bye Duo," Heero said, hugging him firmly before heading for the door.  
  
Wufei wrapped Duo in a warm one-armed hug. "Don't worry too much  
  
about the house," he said. He'd known that Duo was worrying about it  
  
last night but really hadn't wanted to talk about it after a long day  
  
at work. A long, *frustrating* day since he was of course stuck on  
  
desk duty until his arm healed up, a fact that Une had seemed much too  
  
happy to inform him of. "We'll find something. I'm sure there've  
  
been more houses listed for sale since we printed out that list."  
  
Duo leaned into the hug gratefully. He hadn't wanted to bring the  
  
subject up until he finished off the list and was sure that it was  
  
necessary but it was nice to know that Wufei had noticed he was  
  
worrying about it. "Thanks, Fei," he murmured. Reluctantly, he drew  
  
away. "Go on now. I'm fine and Heero's probably holding the elevator  
  
for you."  
  
"See you tonight," Wufei said with a smile as he turned towards the  
  
door. Hurrying out of the apartment, he discovered that Heero was  
  
indeed holding the elevator for him. He gave in to the temptation and  
  
gave Heero a quick hug and brushed a kiss across his cheek on his way  
  
into the elevator. Heero took a quick step and brushed an equally  
  
brief kiss across his cheek, drawing a startled but pleased smile from  
  
him.  
  
A faint flicker of a smile tugged at the corners of Heero's mouth as  
  
he followed Wufei into the elevator. 'Wufei caught me by surprise but  
  
- I didn't freeze up! I kissed him back and he liked it. I'm getting  
  
more comfortable with him too...'  
  
################################################# 


	8. Not So Pleasant Memories

Chapter 7: Not So Pleasant Memories  
  
The next day Sam's dad came with the Tok'ra device and they explained everything, they just had to wait for the girl to wake up and ask her if it was ok to use the device with holographic projection cause since she blacked out last time and she probably won't be able to tell what's going since it's going to be set on the highest level ,because she buried her memories, and it would be like if she were really there.  
  
There was one problem though, there could surface come personal memories of Charlie, really private once so she can refuse to go trough with it. When she woke up, Jack was there and he explained everything, she agreed to do it, because she wanted to know what happened to her family and friends. " You know that there can surface private memories then can be embarrassing or just to private or memories you want to keep for yourself but that is not always the case, your sure that you want to go through with it?" asked Jacob  
  
" I'm sure" said Charlie sitting strait.  
  
" This is going to hurt" said Jacob while pushing the memory device in her the side of her head in her sleep.  
  
" I know, I know, I used this before, . . . ouch!!" yelled Charlie.  
  
" So were going to see her memories projected holographicly?" asked Daniel  
  
" Yes " said Jacob while using a device to amplify the strength of the memory device "now, concentrate" he said to Charlie  
  
"Oh, did you fall of you bike? You want mommy to kiss it better?" Sam  
  
" Catch the ball Charlie, catch it, wahoo touchdown!!!" Jack  
  
" What are doing uncle Teal'c?" Charlie " I'm trying to reach Kel' no' reem" Teal'c  
  
"Your mind doesn't control you, you control your mind!!" Thor  
  
" Omadasala said that my destiny lay here, I believe you are my destiny" John  
  
" Charlie can you help me translating this text?" Daniel " Sure, space monkey" John "Hey!" Daniel  
  
" I love you, marry me?" John " Of course I will, yes!!" Charlie  
  
" Mommy, I'm getting married, John asked me to marry him" Charlie" " Oh, baby, that's so great, Jack get in here out little girl is getting married" Sam " Oh, Charlie that's so great congratulations" Jack  
  
" Oh, right, I have something new, something borrowed and something blue, now I need something old" Charlie " Here, use this, it was my mother's" Sam " Oh mom, I can't take that, it's yours" Charlie " yes, you can you grandmother would have been proud that you wore it, besides it brings good luck and a happy marriage, look at me and your dad" Sam " Yeah, look at me and your mom, . . . wow Charlie you look absolutely beautiful, I almost don't want to let you go, . . . I'm so proud of you"  
  
" I pronounce you husband and wife . . . you make kiss the bride" Priest long kiss  
  
" Oh, my god, it's blue, the line is blue I'm pregnant" Charlie  
  
"John, I have to tell you something" Charlie " What is it, is bad?" John " No, it's wonderful" Charlie " Will, I like it?" John " I hope so, I really do!!" Charlie Her hands guiding his down her body and stopping at her abdomen, realisation downing on his face " You're . . . pregnant?" John " yes . . . are you mad? Charlie " Mad, but of course not darling you made me the happiest man alive" John Lots of kissing.  
  
" Surprise, baby shower!!!" " Mom, dad, . . . I'm sorry it's the hormones. "  
  
" The goa'uld are coming" a soldier  
  
"Are you sure that you want to do this?" John "Yes, it's the best for our baby, it's much safer this way" Charlie  
  
" There entering the base, sir!" a soldier " Eliminating us at our own front door, . . ." General O'Neill  
  
"Uncle Teal'c get down" a staff shot just over his head because he ducked just in time . . . Mom, dad watch out behind you but Jack was faster then the Jaffa and killed him just in time . . . Nooooooo, uncle Danny, Uncle Danny, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, Charlie, I'm fine it's just a flesh wound, but I think I'm going to need Janet anyway" Daniel  
  
"Right Ok, I'll go get Janet, . . ." Charlie  
  
" NO, you are not going, you'll get killed, what about the baby" John  
  
"No, John you stay here with uncle Danny, I'm going to get Janet . . ." Charlie  
  
" But but . ..please Charlie" John  
  
"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD . . .stop worrying I will be fine "  
  
" How can I not worry . . . I love you" John  
  
". . . I know I love you too" Charlie  
  
Meanwhile Charlie was looking in the infirmary for Janet, "Jaaaaannnneeettt, Jaaaaannnneeettt, where the hell are you, this is no time for hide and seek, . . . Ah there you are , you have to come uncle Danny is hurt and he" Janet lay motionless on the flour behind her desk " . . . Janet? What's wrong?" but she never got an answer and when she shacked Janet and turned her around "Aaaaaah" a cry of surprise and shock "Oh no, no, no, no, Janet who the hell did this to you? " it seemed that Janet was killed by a staff shot in the chest. " We made sure that your doctor was dead so that all your wounded would die a slow and painful death" an evil chuckle followed immediately after that statement  
  
". . . YOU!!! " Charlie  
  
" Yes, it is us, happy to see us you little child of O'Neill" the Goa'uld stated.  
  
". . . You miserable glowing eyed freak, I'll kill you . . . " she didn't get far because 2 Jaffa grabbed her and pulled her the Goa'uld "No, no, let me go, NO!!" the Goa'uld was preparing to use his hand device on her to gain information. " You shall tell me the coordinates for the asguard home world"  
  
" I won't tell you squat you low life . . . AAAAAhhhh"  
  
" Tell me how you build the device you use to go to other realities or I will use this again"  
  
" You may torture me all you want , I won't talk, . . . AAAAAhhhh" suddenly she stopped yelling simply because Teal'c, Daniel, John, Jack and Sam burst into the room trying to save Charlie, Teal'c and Daniel were immediately killed by staff weapons, but Jack, Sam and John killed the rest but the Goa'uld fled before they could get to him, he yelled at every Jaffa to try to capture Charlie dead or alive. They were succeeding to allude the Jaffa, as long as their weren't to much Jaffa in the Gateroom, that their shouldn't be problem getting Charlie and John to another Goa'uld free reality, but they never noticed the Jaffa around the corner and when he was about to kill Charlie, John jumped in front of her and took the blast in his chest.  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOO!! John, god no, why did you that for?" Charlie  
  
" Because I love you and I don't want you and the baby to die" John  
  
" But, I can't live without you . . ." cried Charlie  
  
" I want you to life for the baby, promise me, you'll raise our baby?" John  
  
"I promise . . . . no no no John wake up"  
  
" Charlie we HAVE to GO, NOW!!!" yelled Jack  
  
"NO, I don't want to go, I want to stay here with John" Charlie cried  
  
" Oh, for crying out loud, he wanted you to live right?" asked Jack  
  
" Yeah . . ." sniffed Charlie  
  
" Well, that isn't going to happen if we don't leave now!!!" said Jack  
  
" But . . . I . . ." sniffed Charlie but suddenly stopped cause she thought she heard a voice, John's voice but that was impossible because he just died,  
  
" John? . . . Is that you?" asked Charlie sounding crazy even to herself. " Yeah, it's me, you have to go, my love, they are coming and they are going to kill you and when they do our baby will die, so please go . . ." said John  
  
" But I can't live without you, I, I, I can't to this without you please let me come with you . . ." cried Charlie to no one.  
  
" You can and you will . . . you will die and old old lady safe in your bed . . .not here and not now . . .you will live a beautiful life and we will have a beautiful baby who looks just like you, but not off this will happen is you don't leave now, please for me?" asked John  
  
" Ok, for you and our baby, let's go" yelled Charlie at her parents.  
  
Now it was a matter of life and death to get Charlie save to the Stargate but it wasn't going to be easy because there were only three of them and about a hundredth Jaffa in the SGC and the broken leg off Charlie doesn't help at all, but they made it more or less safe to the Stargate, Jack got hit in the shoulder and Sam in her leg, they thought they were safe to go to the Stargate but when they walked up the ramp about ten Jaffa and out lovely Goa'uld stormed into the gate-room, but Jack was faster and pulled out a granite and pulled out the pin and yelled,  
  
" Pull back your Jaffa or I drop the granite and the Stargate will explode and then no one is happy, accept me maybe knowing you're dead"  
  
" You don't frighten us O'Neill, we will captured you all even before you drop that explosive device" yelled the Goa'uld and then gave a sign to his first prime who shot into action but Sam had seen it all and turned to Charlie.  
  
" Charlie, you have to go to, NOW!!!"  
  
" Ok, you'll come too, right?" but the looks on the faces of her mom and dad said other wise " you're not coming are you?" yelled Charlie  
  
" No, honey, we sorry but we have to stay and prevent them off coming through the Stargate . . . always remember we will always love you" said Sam while she was trying to push Charlie through Stargate, but she put up more resistance then they thought.  
  
"Hey, you can't leave me like this, NO, you can't leave me, nooooooo" but it was too late she fell over a piece of debris and fell into the event horizon to the other side but when once there she didn't saw the Stargate anywhere and yelled and yelled to everyone she knew to come and get her, it sounded stupid to herself cause everyone she knew was dead, everyone but her parents that is but she quickly changed her mind about that when an explosion from the other side knocked her into a pile of stones, knocked her head against one of the stones and rendered her unconscious and on top of that the stones all came down on top of her and there she stayed until Jack found her and they took her to the SGC.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
